custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 6
'''Season 6 '''of Barney & Friends aired from November 1, 2009 to April 14, 2011. Episodes #Stick with Imagination! (November 1, 2009) #Itty Bitty Bugs (November 2, 2009) #Grandparents are Grand (November 3, 2009) #Snack Time! (November 4, 2009) #A Sunny, Snowy Day (November 5, 2009) #You've Got to Have Art (November 8, 2009) #Five Kinds of Fun! (November 9, 2009) #Count Me In! (November 10, 2009) #Who's Who at the Zoo? (November 11, 2009) #Birthday Olé (November 12, 2009) #Excellent Exercise! (April 3, 2011) #Brushing Up on Teeth (April 4, 2011) #A "Little" Mother Goose (April 5, 2011) #Good Job! (April 6, 2011) #It's Home to Me (April 7, 2011) #How Does Your Garden Grow? (April 10, 2011) #You Can Do It! (April 11, 2011) #Here Comes the Firetruck! (September 12, 2011) #Ready, Set, Go! (September 13, 2011) #You are Special (September 15, 2011) Cast & Crew Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Jennifer Romano, Jeff Brooks / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Linda (Adrianne Kansas) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) (Debut) *Beth (Katherine Pully) (Debut) *Whitney (Kayla Levels) (Debut) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) (Debut) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) (Debut) *Nick (Grayson Lee) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Mandy (Amy Adams) *Manny (Jason Hegel) Crew Executive Producers *Dennis DeShazer Writers *Stephen White *Mark S. Bernthal *Perri Verdino-Gates *Sandra J. Payne *Shields Freeman *Noreen Davis *Evan Viola Directors *Fred Holmes *Steven Feldman *Jim Rowley *Alexander Laughton *Jeff Gittle *Penny Wilson (Performance Director) Producers *Jim Rowley (Supervising Producer) *Ben Vaughn (Senior Consulting Producer) *Linda Houston (Consulting Producer) *Jeff Gittle Music Director *Joe Phillips Trivia *Barney has his Season 6 voice, and 2009-2012 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 4-6 voice, and December 2007-2012 costume. *BJ has his Season Season 4-6 voice, and December 2007-2012 costume. *The Barney & Friends Funding Season 6 is used, voiced Keesha's work show Funding is used, will be to Season 7-8 episodes is used. *The Season 4-6 Barney Says Segment is used. *The Barney & Friends Season 4-6 end credits music is used. *The Barney & Friends Season 6 PBS Online at PBS KIDS. ORG, before Barney & Friends Funding Closing. *This only time of the "Season 5" Barney costume is used "Barney's Night Before Christmas", "Itty Bitty Bugs", and "Five Kinds of Fun!", his Season 6 voice is used. *This mark final time of The Adventure Screen, The Barney Bag, and many others. *This marks final witch the Barney's voiced Bob West is used. *When the kid say "Ohh NA-NA-NA-NA", Dot's "Oh Donk", or Dash "Donk", all say "PBS KIDS" is used. *This is the last time the Season 4 version of I Love You is used. It will return in You Can Be Anything and Barney & Friends Season 15 Episodes on 2024, which will be the last time. *The last TV appearances of Stephen, Linda, Robert, Hannah, Kim, Chip, Danny, Jeff, and Keesha, They will return for season 6 home videos and be joined by Sarah, Beth, Whitney, Stacy, Kami, and Nick Complete Episode Season 6 Home Video # Category:2009 episodes Category:2010 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 6